I Think I Love My Worst Enemy
by Daymare Nightdream
Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. But when they have to share a room on a field trip, will they start liking each other, or hate each other even more. Total TROYELLA! Rated T just to be safe!
1. Trailer

I Think I Love My Worst Enemy

-a Nintendowii94 story-

Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. But when they have to share a room on a field trip, will they start liking each other, or hate each other even more. Total TROYELLA!

**Bold- Narrator **

_Italics- action/showing things _

Normal- Talking

**Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez**

_Shows a picture of both of them _

**Mortal Enemies **

_Shows Troy and Gabriella kissing _

**Or Lovers **

_Gabriella slaps Troy _

"I hate you!"

_Troy trips Gabriella_

"Kiss my butt!"

**Find out in… **

**I Think I Love My Worst Enemy **

**Only if I get 5+ Reviews! **

**Coming in June! **

Tell me if it's a complete flunk, or a great idea!


	2. Field Trip Info

I Think I Love My Worst Enemy

-a Nintendowii94 story-

Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. But when they have to share a room on a field trip, will they start liking each other, or hate each other even more. Total TROYELLA! Minor Chaylor.

DISCLAIMER: Why would a 7th grader going on 8th grade own High School Musical?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

Field Trip Info

Troy Bolton was walking through the halls of East High with his basketball team when he saw Gabriella Montez at her locker. As he walked past her he whispered, "Nerd," and continued walking.

"Shut up!" Gabriella yelled at Troy. The halls fell quiet.

"Oooh, I'm _so_ scared!" Troy said sarcastically

Gabriella glared at him while she said, "Shut up or I'll—"

Troy interrupted her. "Get your little numerical math minions to attack me! Punch him Pi!"

"You don't even know what number Pi represents," Gabriella said as if she was telling the truth, which she was.

"Yes I do. It's…it's…some…decimal." Troy said as he walked off. He bumped Gabriella's shoulder.

_Count to ten,_ she thought. _One…two…TEN!_ Gabriella started running towards Troy, but he turned around, took a step back, and watched Gabriella fall down.

The whole hallway bursted out with a jolt of laughter.

Embarrassed, Gabriella got up and said, "Kiss my butt." She ran off into her homeroom, which was Troy's homeroom, too.

The basketball team congratulated Troy on his mighty defeat over the nerd kind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Students," Mrs. Idd said. "We are taking a field trip to Disney World in Orlando, Florida. You will have to pay $100 to go and we'll pay the rest. If you would like to go, but don't have the money, we'll see what we can do. The basketball, soccer and volleyball teams go without a charge. So does the Scholastic Decathlon Team. You will be sharing a room with three other people. Two males and two females. For those teams that I announced are going with out a charge, I have already made out your room pairings!"

Everyone was excited. They couldn't wait to see who they were being paired with.

"Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Princeton Judd and Eddward Edwards will share a room," Mrs. Idd said.

_Oooh, football captains,_ Gabriella and Taylor both thought.

"Amy Brick, Tracy Yellow, Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth will share a room," Mrs. Idd said.

_Oooh, cheerleading captains,_ Troy and Chad both thought.

Just then the intercom came on. "Mrs. Idd, Princeton Judd and Eddward Edwards have been expelled for…things. Just to let you know. Thanks."

"Well that changes plans," Mrs. Idd said. After a few minutes, she called out the new pairings.

"The _new_ pairings are Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie, Troy Bolton, and Chad Danforth," she said.

"WHAT?" all four yelled.

"Do you have a problem with the previous line that I just stated?" Mrs. Idd asked.

"No ma'am, but you can't put us with…_ those_ things," Chad said, referring to Gabriella and Taylor.

They were about to respond when Mrs. Idd said, "As being paired with those people, you will have to sit with them on the bus and whatnot and suchforth. Troy will sit with… Gabriella, Chad will sit with Taylor."

"Can this day get anymore worse?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"You will ride with your partners in a van to Florida," Mrs. Idd said.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _

The bell rang. "I will continue the pairings tomorrow! The field trip is next week! Get your stuff packed for one week!"

**(A/N: I was going to post it yesterday, but I couldn't get on! Anyway, how was it? Don't forget to review. I accept Anonymous reviews, too!)**


	3. Getting Close

I Think I Love My Worst Enemy

-a Nintendowii94 story-

Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. But when they have to share a room on a field trip, will they start liking each other, or hate each other even more. Total TROYELLA! Minor Chaylor.

DISCLAIMER: Why would a 7th grader going on 8th grade own High School Musical?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Getting Close

"Everyone, get in your vans!" Mrs. Idd instructed.

Troy, Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor got into their vans. As Troy was getting in he accidentally touched Gabriella.

"Ew! I have… nerd germs! I'm going to catch Nerdingitis (nerd-in-jye-tiss)!" Troy yelled sarcastically. Chad laughed.

Gabriella punched Troy hard in his arm.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Not this way, no! No, see, Troy is supposed to sit with Gabriella, and Chad is supposed to sit with Taylor!" Mrs. Idd informed the four.

"Yeah, about that, not gonna happen," Taylor said.

"Well then you can take yourself off of this bus and don't go to Disney World then."

Troy and Chad were giggling in the back.

"Taylor got in trouble, Taylor got in trouble!" Chad sang.

"Now get where you're supposed to be!" Mrs. Idd yelled.

Chad got up and moved beside Taylor, Gabriella moved beside Troy.

The ride was quiet. No one said a thing. Everyone was asleep except for Gabriella. She was too busy watching Troy sleep.

_Aww, he looks cute…wait! What am I saying!??! He's…Troy. I can't like him! But… he does look good. No, no, no! This can't be right. I can't and I won't like Troy! But I think I do! But I don't. Only just a little, like five percent._ Gabriella thought. The whole trip she was debating in her head on if she liked Troy or not. Even though he could be a real bully, Gabriella was attracted to him.

BUMP!

Troy bumped his head on the window.

"Ha, ha, ha," Gabriella giggled.

"So you think that's funny?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella admitted.

They were staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Umm… I guess I'll go back to sleep," Troy said. He put his head on the window and closed his eyes.

Gabriella scooted beside him and put his arm around her. Troy opened his eyes and saw this. He kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him back. Only this time, on his lips.

They both smiled and went to sleep. Troy's head on the window, Gabriella's head on Troy's chest. _I think I feel pecs,_ Gabriella thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The van arrived at the hotel. Troy and Gabriella awoke in each other's arms.

Chad and Taylor saw them. They didn't think anything wrong, for they had done it too.

"I'll get your luggage," Chad told Taylor.

"Me too," Troy told Gabriella.

When Troy and Chad were far enough away, "Tell me all the deets!" Taylor yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have the key," Troy said.

Troy unlocked the door and stood there.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing, except there's two beds instead of four," Troy said.

**(A/N: How did you like it? Sorry I didn't update sooner! I had to study for EOGs and stuff like that. Anyway, I'll see if I can have the next chapter up by tomorrow! **

**(P.S. For me, school out in FIVE DAYS! That means I'll be updating more frequently. I might even start a new fanfic!)**


	4. Sleeping in Bed with the Enemy I Think

I Think I Love My Worst Enemy

-a Nintendowii94 story-

Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. But when they have to share a room on a field trip, will they start liking each other, or hate each other even more. Total TROYELLA! Minor Chaylor.

DISCLAIMER: Why would a 7th grader going on 8th grade own High School Musical? ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter Three

Sleeping in the Bed with the Enemy

"Well I'll tell you right now, I am _not_ sleeping with Troy!" Chad said. 

"I'm not either!" Taylor said. 

"How about we draw names out of a hat or something? The name that person pulls is the person who is their sleeping buddy!" Gabriella said. 

"Sounds good," Troy said. 

"You only said that because you liked that kiss with Gabriella!" Chad said playfully. Taylor slapped his neck while Gabriella and Troy were blushing. 

_They need to work some things out,_ Taylor thought. "Chad, can you help me use the vending machine? It's…uh…broken! Yeah, that's it! The vending machine is…broken." 

"Okay," Chad said. 

Gabriella and Troy were quiet for a while. Troy broke the silence with, "Why'd you kiss me in the van?" 

"I just…wanted you to…uh…make you like me," Gabriella lied. She really kissed him because in her mind, she thought she was falling for him. 

"With that kiss? That was horrible!" Troy lied. That was actually the best kiss a girl had given him. 

"Like your cheek kiss was all that!" Gabriella yelled, getting angry. 

"You think that your kiss was good? I just told you it was horrible. No, I used the wrong word. It was… monstrous!" Troy said, also getting angry. 

Just then, Taylor and Chad walked in. 

"You didn't have to kick that vending machine, Chad! It worked perfectly!" Taylor yelled. 

"Well, you shouldn't have told me that it was broken in the first place! Plus, I got two free sodas out of there! Want one, Troy?" Chad asked. 

"Yeah!" Troy answered. 

"Don't take that drink from him. It's stolen!" Gabriella yelled as the snatched the drink from Troy's hands. 

"So first you vandalize hotel property, and then you _steal_? It's like I don't know you anymore," Taylor said. 

"Guys, let's just pick our sleeping buddies!" Troy yelled. 

Troy cut up a piece of paper into fours and wrote the four names on one of the pieces of paper. 

"Go," Troy said referring to Gabriella. 

Gabriella pulled a name out. "Chad," She said. 

"That means I have…Taylor," Troy said sadly.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"I guess we better get to bed," Taylor announced. Chad got in the bed with Gabriella, Taylor with Troy. 

Neither of them said good night. They were thinking about other things. Troy was thinking about Gabriella, Gabriella was thinking about Troy, Chad was thinking about Taylor, Taylor was thinking about Chad. 

"This isn't working!" Taylor said. "I'd rather sleep with my enemy than my friends' enemy." 

"Well then let's switch," Gabriella said. 

Gabriella and Taylor switched beds. 

Troy and Chad didn't know anything changed; they were in a deep sleep. 

When Gabriella went to sleep, she accidentally kicked Troy in his leg. 

"Don't…kick…me…again," Troy mumbled. 

"It was an accident," Gabriella tried to explain. 

"Whatever," Troy said as he rolled over. 

As Gabriella went to sleep again, she had the strangest dream. She was in the hospital with Troy by her side. 

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!" the doctor said, calmly. "It's out! Just one more. 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! You just delivered twin boys!" 

"AHHH!" Gabriella screamed while she sat up in bed sweating. It was still night time. 

"What happened," Troy asked, rolling over to face Gabriella. 

"I just had a dream," Gabriella answered. 

Troy rolled over again. "I had a dream that I was having your twins boys," Gabriella whispered. 

"AHHH!" Troy screamed while he sat up in bed.   
"It was just a dream. It's not actually gonna happen," Gabriella said, smiling. 

"Yeah," Troy said. 

**(A/N: There's Chapter 3! If I get good reviews, I might put Chapter 4 up today.)**


	5. Facing Fears

I Think I Love My Worst Enemy

-a Nintendowii94 story-

Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. But when they have to share a room on a field trip, will they start liking each other, or hate each other even more. Total TROYELLA! Minor Chaylor.

DISCLAIMER: Why would a 7th grader going on 8th grade own High School Musical?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Facing Fears

"Now that I have lectured you for almost an hour, you may go do anything you want to," Mrs. Idd told the class.

They ran off in their separate directions while Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor were trying to decide where to go first.

"I'm just saying, we should start off with something small, like the teacups, then work our way up to big rollercoasters, like Space Mountain." Taylor said.

"I'm just saying, we should start off with something big, like Space Mountain, then work our way down with rides like those teacups," Troy said.

"That way we can cool down at the end of the day," Chad said.

"I sorta have to agree with Troy," Gabriella said. "And Chad," she added quickly so it wouldn't seem like she just agreed with Troy just because he was Troy.

"I guess I'm outnumbered," Taylor said. "So which way is Space Mountain?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," Gabriella said. "I didn't know Space Mountain is _this_ big. Maybe we should start at the bottom and work our way up."

"Gabriella, it's nothing! Except for the fact that you can't see the tracks. They could break and you would never know, until, of course, you fall to a painful death. Then, I guess, you'll know the tracks are broken. Well, not for long, considering you'd probably be dead. Well you'd have to be dead because…" Troy's voice trailed off. He saw the horrified yet shocked face of Gabriella. "What's wrong?"

"You…you said my name," she said shocked. "Then you went on about the tracks and the death and the blood…"

"I was just kidding! But you really can't see the tracks," Troy said smiling. "Just hold my hand when we get on. You'll know I'm there."

"Okay," Gabriella said.

They stood in line until it was their turn to get on.

"Four more can go," the man said.

"Troy, I don't think…"

"Go," he said. Gabriella turned around to get on the rollercoaster.

She sat down in the seat. When she sat down, she looked beside her to make sure Troy was sitting beside her. He held his hand out and she took it.

All of a sudden, the ride started moving. She grabbed his hand harder.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a scary ride," Gabriella said to the gang as she got off. Taylor and Chad didn't hear anything because they were kissing up a storm, so only Troy heard it.

"Well, it couldn't have been _that_ scary. I was there with you," Troy said.

"I'm getting kind of tired. I think we should go back to the room," Gabriella said.

"Okay," Troy agreed. "Chad? Chad? CHAAAAAAAAAD!"

"Huh, what?" he asked.

"We're going back to the room," Troy said.

Chad felt it was the appropriate moment to stop kissing Taylor so they could make their way back to the hotel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm going to bed," Gabriella said once they got to the room.

"Chad's taking Taylor on a date so it's just us," Troy said.

"Oh," Gabriella said.

It was silent for a long time. There was nothing to say. Well, there actually _was_ something to say, but they were both scared to bring it up. Troy gathered up the courage and said, "Gabriella, we need to talk."

"About what?" Gabriella asked. _I probably already know_, she thought. _The dream_.

"The dream. Maybe we need to take it into pieces and dissect it to find out the root of the dream. You know, try to figure out what it means," Troy said. "Tell me _exactly_ what happened."

"I was in the hospital with you by my side. The doctor counted to ten and they said, 'It's out! Just one more'. Then he counted to ten again and he said 'You just delivered twin boys!'" Gabriella said.

"I see your problem, I do. We obviously did…something in order for this dream to happen. But for this to happen, we had to have…feelings…for…each other," Troy said.

It was, once again, quiet. "Well, Troy, I'd have to say that I may have developed feelings for you," Gabriella said.

"I think I developed feelings for you, too," Troy told Gabriella.

They leaned in and started kissing.

Taylor and Chad came in at that moment and tried to be as quiet as they could so they wouldn't interrupt what they were seeing.

"I had a good time tonight," Taylor whispered in Chad's ear.

"Me too," Chad whispered back.

**(A/N: How'd you like it? I know I did. I might do a sequel. If I do, there will only be like two or three chapters left. Anyway, review! Anonymous are accepted!)**


	6. Back to Basics

I Think I Love My Worst Enemy

-a Nintendowii94 story-

Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. But when they have to share a room on a field trip, will they start liking each other, or hate each other even more. Total TROYELLA! Minor Chaylor.

DISCLAIMER: Why would a 7th grader going on 8th grade own High School Musical?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five

Back to Basics

When the gang woke up in the morning, it was raining.

"This is just perfect," Chad said. "Now we can't go to the water park."

Gabriella was in the bathroom washing up. The was starting to put Noxzema on her face when she suddenly remembered something.

"Troy, can I see you for a second?" She asked.

"Tell me," Chad whispered as Troy walked off.

Troy went in the bathroom and Gabriella shut the door behind him.

"Troy, I don't think we should tell the others what happened just yet. It might, I don't know, take them by surprise. Just promise me that your lips will be sealed," she said seriously.

"Promise," Troy said. He opened the bathroom door and went out.

"Chad, can you get some pancake mix at the store?" Taylor asked. "I'm feeling pancake-y today, I guess."

"I'll go with him, just incase he gets the wrong thing, like a new videogame, or something," Troy said.

"Bye!" Gabriella yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy and Chad were in the store trying to find pancake mix when Troy started telling Chad about last night's festivities.

"Me and Gabriella started talking about the dream she—" Troy said.

"What dream?" Chad interrupted.

"The one about the babies. Anyway—"

"Babies?"

"Yeah, she had my twin boys. Anyway—"

"Twins?"

"Yeah, Chad! Let me finish the story, then you can ask questions. _Anyway_, Me and Gabriella started talking about the dream she had about her having my twin boys, then I was like 'To have babies wouldn't we have to do…something. And something can't happen until we have feelings for each other'. Then she was like 'I have feelings for you' and I was all 'I have feelings for you, too' then we kissed. That's when you walked in," Troy said in one breath.

"Wow," Chad said.

Troy forgot about the promise with Gabriella. "Don't say anything, because I wasn't supposed to tell you," Troy said.

"Whatever," Chad said. "Hey, is this the right kind?"

"Does it say Aunt Jemima?" Troy asked.

Chad was silent.

"A-U-N-T space J-E-M-I-M-A," Troy spelled.

"Yeah, that's it!" Chad yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long does it take to get some pancake mix?" Gabriella asked. "They left an hour ago!"

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Finally, they're—" Taylor said opening the door.

Mrs. Idd was standing in the doorway.

"Not back," Taylor finished her sentence.

"Just incase you haven't noticed, it's raining," Mrs. Idd said.

"Thanks for the weather forecast. It would have been so much work to look out the window!" Taylor said with an attitude.

"Watch that mouth, young lady," Mrs. Idd said. "You'll have to stay in here all day because of the rain." Mrs. Idd walked off.

Just then, Troy and Chad walked up to the door and went in before it closed.

"Took you long enough," Gabriella said, jokingly.

Chad handed Gabriella the box of pancake mix. Taylor immediately took the box from Gabriella's hand and started making pancakes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was afternoon now. There was nothing to do but sit around quietly, which got pretty boring. So Chad decided to tell a joke.

"So, Gabriella, what are you going to name your twins?" Chad asked laughing. Troy made a 'why-the-heck-did-you-say-that-when-I-told-you-not-to-say-anything-about-it' look.

"I don't know. Maybe… why'd you ask that?" Gabriella asked, her face beginning to turn red with fury.

"Just a joke. Troy told me about it," Chad said.

"What? Troy didn't tell you. He couldn't have told you. He promised me to keep it a secret," Gabriella said.

"He's my best friend. I couldn't keep this kind of news from him," Troy said.

"Gabriella, why are you so mad. You told me," Taylor said.

"Would you mind saying that over again? I didn't quite here you. You said that Gabriella did what?" Troy asked.

"Uhh…told…me?" Taylor said, not sure on whether she should've said that or not.

"You know what Gabriella, you are such a—" Troy started.

"Such a what?" Gabriella asked, standing up.

"Hypocrite! You want me to keep my mouth closed but you go and mouth off to Taylor!" Troy said, standing up as well.

"Hypocrite? You did the same dang thing!" Gabriella said.

"Well Chad's my friend! I can't keep anything from him!" Troy said.

"Just like he couldn't keep that you were a know-it-all snob," Chad said.

"Shut up!" Troy whispered.

"What? A know-it-all snob?" Gabriella said, tearing up.

"That was before I got to know you!" Troy said.

"So what do you think of me now? A _hypocritical_ snob? Or is it a know-it-all hypocritical snob?" Gabriella asked.

"Neither. I think you're a—" Troy started.

"Save it. I hate you. I guess I'm back to basics. Hating you," she said running off to the bathroom.

Troy was shocked. His best friend just basically broke him and Gabriella up.

"Dude, I'm sorry," Chad tried to apologize.

"Chad, don't speak to me. Because of you, all this had to happen." Troy said.

**(A/N: Whoa! Talk about drama! I'm going to start two fanfics this summer. A sequel to this that is now untitled, and a Chadella (don't know why) called 2Gether 4Ever (there's a reason there's numbers instead of the letters). Until next update, my friends/fans!)**


	7. a nintendowii94 important author's note

**Hey guys! Wat up? Listen, it will be a while before I start updating because my sister had her baby 2 days ago, so I have to help her with some things. But don't worry, it won't be too long! I'll see if I can at least get the next chapter up by Friday. I'll put the trailer up for 2Gether 4Ever soon, I Think I Love My Worst Enemy will be finished soon, and the sequel called My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material trailer **_**and**_** first chapter up. **

**I gotta bouce! C u soon! **

**-a nintendowii94 important author's note-**


	8. Call Me Miss Revenge

I Think I Love My Worst Enemy

-a King Author IV story-

Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. But when they have to share a room on a field trip, will they start liking each other, or hate each other even more. Total TROYELLA! Minor Chaylor.

DISCLAIMER: Why would a 7th grader going on 8th grade own High School Musical?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

Call Me Miss Revenge

It was hard to believe so much happened in just one afternoon. Troy and Gabriella broke up, and Troy and Chad aren't friends anymore, all because of a broken promise.

"Anyone hungry?" Taylor asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Taylor," Chad said, "no one ate the pancakes you made then, why would we want something to eat now?" Chad asked.

"Well, if you want to blunt," Taylor said.

It was once again quiet.

"I can't take this anymore! The three of y'all need to work things out! You can't just be quiet all day because of a little fight!" Taylor exclaimed.

"_Little?_" Troy, Gabriella and Chad said at the same time in disbelief.

"How could you call that argument little?" Gabriella asked. "Troy and Chad aren't friends anymore and I'm not with the love of my… Troy."

"Excuse me?" Troy asked. "The love of my what?"

"Forget about it," Gabriella said angrily.

"It's kinda hard to forget about something if you're trying to figure out what that something was," Troy said.

"Maybe you should stop trying to figure out what that something was," Gabriella said.

"Tell me," Troy demanded.

"No," Gabriella said.

"I said, 'Tell me'," Troy said.

"And I said, 'No'," Gabriella said.

They went back and forth. Troy saying 'Tell me', Gabriella saying 'No'. It was a good five minutes before Chad yelled, "JUST TELL HIM WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY!"

"I…was going…to say…the love…of…my…………life," Gabriella said, close to tears.

"Gabi—," Troy said.

"Don't call me Gabi. It's Gabriella to you," she said.

"Gabriella—," Troy said.

"Don't say my name either. I don't want to hear your voice. I don't want to see your face. I don't even want to _see_ you," Gabriella said icily.

Troy, who was looking defeated right now, started whispering something in Chad's ear. When he was finished, he hid behind a chair, only because Gabriella didn't want to see him.

"Troy wanted— _I_ wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill the secret out to me— _Chad_. I just had to get it out someway. I love you and I don't want you to hate me," Chad said. That was everything Troy had to say. Just through a different voice, face, and whole body.

"Chad, tell Troy he's going to hate me for this," Gabriella said.

She walked up to Chad, pulled his head down to hers, and planted one on him.

Troy was shocked and Taylor was furious. When Gabriella was finished, she felt like she did something amazing. Chad was smiling, then turned his smile to a look of disgust because Troy looked at him in a 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look.

"Why…did…you…do…that?" Troy said carefully choosing his words.

"Call me Miss _Revenge_," Gabriella said.

"Thanks Chad. My apology to Gabriella earned you a kiss from her. This field trip has been nothing good," Troy said walking off.

"Un…be…lievable," Chad and Taylor said at the same time.

"Gabriella, how could you?" Taylor asked walking off to where ever Troy was at to try to comfort him.

"I _did not_, okay, think you could kiss so…better than me! That is _truly_ unbelievable! But wrong. You shouldn't have done that," Chad said.

_Why did I kiss him? I don't like Chad! I have to make things better._ Gabriella said.

**(A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. But anyway, WOW! It wasn't supposed to end like this. I just had a great idea and I couldn't have said no. Anyway, it will get back to a Troyella by the next chapter or so. Until next update! P.S. I've changed my penname. It is now: King Author IV.)**


	9. Impossible to Stay Mad at You

I Think I Love My Worst Enemy

-a King Author IV story-

Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. But when they have to share a room on a field trip, will they start liking each other, or hate each other even more. Total TROYELLA! Minor Chaylor.

DISCLAIMER: Why would a 7th grader going on 8th grade own High School Musical?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven

Impossible to Stay Mad at You

_**WITH TAYLOR AND TROY **_

"Troy! Troy, where are you?!" Taylor yelled.

"Just leave me alone! I don't feel like talking to anyone right now!" Troy answered back, his voice sounding like he'd been crying.

Taylor followed the voice. After searching for a few minutes, she found him on the floor in the janitor's closet squished in between six brooms and four mops.

Taylor saw tear stains on his face.

"I thought men don't cry," Taylor said, smiling.

"It takes a real man to cry," Troy said.

"Come on, Troy. Gabriella was just getting back at you for you telling the secret and maybe calling her a hypocrite," Taylor explained.

"That may be true, but she didn't have to kiss Chad. For all I know, that kiss could've meant something. You saw how Chad looked after that," Troy explained.

"But did you see how Gabriella looked after she kissed him?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. She looked like she accomplished something," Troy said.

"Oh, yeah. She did look like that. But Troy, I know Gabriella. She's probably beating herself up right now because of that," Taylor said.

"Key word: _probably_," Troy said.

"You know what? I'll call her right now to see how she's doing. I'll put it on speakerphone," Taylor said.

She dialed Gabriella's cell phone number on her BlackBerry Curve.

"Hey, Gabi. How are you?" Taylor asked.

"I feel horrible! I didn't mean to…go that far!" Gabriella yelled, her voice sounding like she'd been crying too.

"So, that kiss didn't mean anything?" Taylor asked.

"Absolutely not! That kiss was…HORRIBLE!" Gabriella said, wailing louder.

"It's OK," Taylor said, comforting her.

"No, it's not. I love Troy! But now he probably hates me because I kissed his best friend! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" Gabriella said.

"Like I said before, it'll be OK. Troy loves you too. He doesn't hate you because you kissed his best friend," Taylor said.

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked, her tears clearing up.

"He heard the whole thing," Taylor said gently.

"TAYLOR!" Gabriella said, sadness quickly turning to anger.

Taylor turned towards Troy's direction to find him running down the hall.

_**AT THE HOTEL ROOM**_

Gabriella came out the bathroom. She saw Chad sitting in a chair. He looked sad.

"Chad, whatever it is, it'll be OK," Gabriella said.

"Whatever," Chad said.

"It _will_ be OK. I don't know if this is about me kissing you or Troy not being your friend anymore, but everything will work out fine."

"Thanks for _trying_ to comfort me," Chad said.

Just then, the door opened quickly and Troy ran in the room. He grabbed Gabriella and gave her the most wonderful kiss he could conjure up.

"What was that for?" Gabriella asked, a bit dazed from the kiss.

"Gabriella, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Troy whispered in her ear.

"Troy, don't make me cry. I just got finished crying, I don't want to cry again," Gabriella said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry if I upset you or hurt you in any way. I won't do that anymore, I promise," Troy whispered again.

"Troy, I told you not to make me cry! I'm sorry for kissing Chad or any other thing I may have done, Troy. I love you," Gabriella said.

"It's impossible to stay mad at you," Troy said. He kissed Gabriella again.

Taylor walked in the door not paying attention to Troy and Gabriella. She walked over to Chad and starting rubbing his back.

Troy stopped kissing Gabriella for a minute to say, "Chad, I know what's wrong with you. You think I'm mad at you because Gabriella kissed you. Dude, we're cool!"

"Cool? Like basketball captain cool?" Chad asked.

"No," Troy said. Chad went back to being sad. "Like friends."

Chad smiled.

Just then, Mrs. Idd walked in the room. "Hello, students! Were leaving!"

"I could be wrong, but isn't a week…_seven_ days?" Chad asked.

"Something about the hotel reservations went wrong. At any rate, get your things packed and meet me downstairs!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get in the vans you came here in!" Mrs. Idd said. "Same seats, too!"

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor got in their van.

"You know," Taylor said. "It's hard to think we hated each other a couple of days ago."

"I know," Chad said.

"This field trip has changed us," Gabriella said.

"Changed us _a lot_," Troy added.

As the van starting moving, Troy took out his Motorola RAZR and texted Chad.

Troy/**Chad**

i think i love my worst enemy

**shes not your worst enemy no more **

lol

**lol **

**(A/N: That's the end! I don't know if it feels rushed or not, but tell me! I'll put the epilogue up today. It'll tell you important things that happened between now and the sequel. I'll post the trailer for My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material and 2Gether 4Ever.) **

**P.S. I changed 2Gether 4Ever from a Chadella to a Canessa. In this story, do you think Zac should be with: **

**Ashley (A) **

**Monique (B) **

**Both (If C, put cheating on Ashley with Monique, or cheating on **

**Monique with Ashley.) **

**P.S.S. Visit my profile to find out the plots of both new stories.**


	10. Epilogue

I Think I Love My Worst Enemy

-a King Author IV story-

Summary: Troy and Gabriella hate each other. But when they have to share a room on a field trip, will they start liking each other, or hate each other even more. Total TROYELLA! Minor Chaylor.

DISCLAIMER: Why would a 7th grader going on 8th grade own High School Musical?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

The gang has been tight since the trip.

They all graduated East High School, Class of 2004. Gabriella and Taylor graduated with honors.

They all attended Albuquerque Community College and graduated in 2008. Gabriella and Taylor _again _with honors.

Troy and Chad decided to put their basketball dreams behind them to pursue a different career. Troy owns a video game company, GabiSoft, Chad is the assistant manager.

Gabriella and Taylor are both stay at home moms.

Chad and Taylor got married one year after graduation in January 2009. In October 2009, they gave birth to baby girl, Hawaii Noelani Danforth.

Troy and Gabriella have been going out ever since the Florida field trip.

My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material takes place in 2010.

**(A/N: I put that they graduated in 2004 because it would be hard to remember that the story takes place in 20something.)**


End file.
